joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:The Pure Heart of Valentine's Day!
This is the Valentine's Day Roleplay! Join now! ♥_♥ Prepare your hearts, 'cause it's fun! Plot The heroes prepare for February 14. They made greeting cards, they bought rose lollipops, & they bought bouquets for each couple. The villains see the heroes distracted, so they launch a great assault that will destroy the heroes after the party. Will the villains succeed? List of Gifts #greeting cards #rose lollipops #heart-on-a-stick #chocolates #red jewelry #fresh / silk flowers #love letters Characters NOTE: Italicized couples are engaged. Married ones are underlined. Couples in a relationship are bold-faced. 'Heroes' 'Couples' *''Josh the Hedgehog & Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH)'' *''Thomas the Echidna & Sara the Echidna (JTH)'' *'Jess the Hedgehog & Alice the Cat (JTH)' *'Spade the Echidna & Clover the Bat (JTH)' *'Diamond the Hedgehog & Heart the Cat (JTH)' 'Singles' *Rey the Hedgedragon (JTH) *Koji the Shock Fox-bat (JTH) *Jetris the Hedgehawk (JTH) *Louie the Fox (JTH) *Raven the Flamehog (JTH) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Already married to Blaze the Hedgecat Character ) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) (Already married to Anu the Anubis Warrior Character ) *SPARKY (Spongebob100) 'Villains' *Dr. EggRey (JTH) *Aeron the Hedgebat (JTH) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH) *Skyflame the Hawk (JTH) *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) Rules *No godmodding. *No powerplaying. *No twinking (embiggening). *No cheesing. *No speedhacking. *No major sexuality. (you can hug & kiss only) *Do not break the 4th wall. (going off the plot) HAVE FUN. Theme Songs You can post your love team's theme song even the other character isn't present. NOTE: Song - Singer Josh & Yuki - A Little Love - Fiona Fung Love Wall Write your greetings here for your loved ones. :D Roleplay 'Pt. 1: Valentian Preparation' : 8:00 AM... With an engaged couple Josh & Yuki with companions... Josh: ''(wakes up, yawning) What a good day for hearts.. ''(shakes Yuki) ''Dear, get up now. '''Yuki: '(wakes up, yawning) ''Good morning, General. Happy Valentine's Day. '''Josh: '''Good morning, dear. You too. '''Yuki: '(goes to the kitchen & sits down on the chair) Josh: ''(prepares cereal) (puts two bowls, puts cereal on each, & pours milk on each bowl) :) '''Yuki: ':) (starts to eat) Josh: ''(starts to eat) Mmm. '''Yuki: '''I wonder if they've awaken. '''Rey: '(yawns loudly) ''Oops sorry. Good morning guys. '''Josh: '''Hey bro. '''Rey: '''I'm a bit tired today... ''(yawns) Josh: '''Okay... '''Rey: ''(splashes his face with water) (shakes head) Ahhh.. '''Yuki: '''We're the only three awake, hm? '''Josh: '''Yep.' (enters bathroom & brushes teeth with a hi-tech toothbrush) :D '''Yuki: '''Let's brush.. ''(enters bathroom & brushes teeth with a hi-tech toothbrush) ''Ahh. '''Rey: '(eats bacon & rice) '':| '''Josh: '''BTW, our companions will arrive after 30 minutes. '''Rey: '(''enters bathroom & brushes teeth with a hi-tech toothbrush) Weird.' Josh: '''So.. Ugh. XD '''Yuki: ''(kisses Josh) :) '''Josh: '(blushes deep red & kisses Yuki back) Yuki: ''(blushes deep red) Thank you... '''Josh: '''That's fine, my dear. '''Rey: '''Yeeeee! Excited much? XD '''Josh: '''Here's my Valentine's card. ''(gives a Valentine's card to Yuki) Yuki: ''(receives it & reads it)'' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ : Dear Yuki, : Yuki, you have done a very great job in the organization. Thank you for returning back. I remembered since our childhood that we'll meet each other 'til the end. I ♥ U. The General of the Org & Founder of I.T.S, JTH Yuki: 'Thank you. ''(blushes) A portal appears. '''Josh: '''I think it's them. : ''Meanwhile with Jack & Patricia... 8:15 AM... Jack & Patricia: (wakes up, yawning) Jack: Good morning Patricia. Patricia: Good morning Jack. Happy Valentine's Day Jack: Happy Valentine's Day, I wish Blaze THC & Anu are here for Valentines Day too. Patricia: Me too Jack, me too. Jack: Right now, let's get some breakfast. Patricia: Okie dokie. Jack & Patricia: (goes out of bed & then goes to the kitchen to make breakfast & eats their cereals) Jack: That's delicious Patricia: Yeah. Now to brush our teeth & go outside to play Jack & Patricia: (goes to the bathroom & brushes their teeth) Jack: Finished. Jack & Patricia: (goes outside of the house) Patricia: Now to play outside together. Jack & Patricia: (plays together) Jack: (sighs) Oh Patricia, I really wish that we can give them Valentines Day cards to my wife & your husband. Patricia: Say, maybe they gone to take care of our kids. Jack: Yeah, maybe your right. Hope Blaze THC & Anu are ok. Patricia: I hope the same thing as well. A portal appears. Jack: Hello? Is someone there? Patricia: I think that's a portal to the Ancient Dimention & it is lived by you know who? Jack: My childhood friend from 5 years ago, Josh the Hedgehog. : ''So the events will be fused into ONE. '' Josh: ''(walks inside the portal) Jack? Jack: Josh! It's nice to see you again! (hugs Josh) How's my childhood friend doing today? '''Josh: '''Doing fine. Patricia: Hi Josh '''Josh: '''You look cute in that outfit, Patricia. '''Yuki: '''Hi. ''(is wearing a sleeveless & strapless red shirt, skin-tight red shorts, & pink boots) '' Patricia: (giggles) Thanks. (notices Yuki) Hi Yuki, your outfit looks beautiful on you. (hugs Yuki) '''Yuki: '(hugs back) ''Thank you.. Patricia: Your welcome. Jack: I sure wish that I would introduce you to my wife named "Blaze the Hedgecat", but she's not here right now. Patricia: And I really wish that I would introduce you to my husband named "Anu the Anubis Warrior", but he's not here right now either. '''Josh: '(I have heard of that Blaze THC... And that dog-headed warrior... One of Anubis' warriors.) '''Yuki: '''Oh.. Right now, he's going to be my husband. '''Josh: '''Hm hm hm. Jack: Nice, maybe SPARKY would like to join us. Patricia: Good idea, Jack. (pulls out her White Hand Held Computer, SPARKY from her side pocket of her Pink Pants) Ok SPARKY you can come out now. SPARKY: (appears in her holographic form) Greetings Josh & Yuki. Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations